


Unknown virus

by DetReed900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case, Dpd, Hacked, Hospital, Hospitalized, M/M, Virus, investagation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: While Hank and Connor were finishing their work in the investigation room, an error popped up on Connor’s vision, before he lost control of his programming and ended up attacking Hank. Hank was quick enough to escape the room and lock Connor inside. Gavin wasn’t so lucky when Nines got virus.





	Unknown virus

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I know it’s not the best, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Nines and Gavin were sitting at the Detective’s desk, looking at the evidence of their latest case on the terminal. It was late evening and they were the only ones in the precinct, as everyone has finished their shifts. They have returned form the crime scene not long ago, and while being there Gavin have picked up a knife that was considered evidence. He knows he should have put it back, but he pocket it instead. He explained to Nines the reason he took it is because the knife carries a gang symbol, but all the members of said gang have been arrested, so why would this knife be there he did not understand, and he knows that no one would care about the symbol, only that it’s a possible weapon in this investigation.

While Gavin was still examining the knife, hoping to find something that would explain why it was in the crime scene, Nines was looking at the other evidence they found and updating the data to the terminal. 

"I still think you should have left the knife, Gavin." This was the fifth time Nines have said that. He knows he’ll get into trouble if they found out that he stole a piece of evidence. Maybe Nines is right, he’ll try to return the knife tomorrow. Maybe it was just stolen from the gang member and ended up in that store. 

Gavin sighed, "Okay okay, you can stop giving me this suggestion for like the millionth time." 

He crosses his arms, and took his phone out of his pocket, and as he did his phone started ringing. It was Anderson, what the fuck did he want? Weren’t he and Connor investigated a suspect few hours ago? 

"What’s up? Why the fuck are you calling?" 

"Gavin! Thank god, are you okay? Where is RK900?" Hank asked, he sounded terrified of something, but tried to keep his voice low. 

"He’s right here, we’re working, what do you want?" Nines was still working on the evidence and didn’t seem to be bothered by the question.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because something happened with Connor!" There was a panic in Hank’s voice, and that made him wonder what have happened to make him sound this terrified. "His LED started flashing red, he looked at me with this fixed look and as we were leaving the investigation room he tried attack me!" 

Hank was yelling, and he’s sure if he was surrounded by people they would have heard the whole thing. 

"I managed to lock him in the investigation room. We were reported a few similar case, it seems that there is a virus spread through the latest Cyberlife system update. Check on Nines!"

Gavin glances over to find Nines still working on his terminal. "He’s fine, LED blue and all. But we’ll come and check on Connor, maybe Nines can figure out what’s wrong with him.” 

As he turned around to tell Nines that they are leaving, he noticed that his LED was flashing red. He looked at Gavin, as if he wanted to murder him in the most gruesome way he can manage. 

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK!!"

"Gavin? What’s going on?" Hank asked through the phone. 

"Call you in a bit, Nines just got that fucking virus!" He hanged up and did the only thing he can think of. Run. How is he going to fix this? What is he supposed to do? Nines was faster and stronger and he can’t keep running forever. He sprinted through the precinct, his mind was racing, trying to find a solution or form a plan, but before his mind could even comprehend what was going on, something yanked him backward. He looked up and two cold, red eyes were staring back at him. Did he say staring? He meant burning through his skull, though he’s sure that wouldn’t be far from what this android would do. This was not his Nines. 

"Nines..?" He said in a low, shaky voice, "It’s me. Come on remember! It’s me!" 

The android did not respond nor did it show any interest in what the detective was saying. Instead, the android hurled him across the room, and he landed on a plastic chair, the table broke under the impact of his weight. 

"Fuck.." he groans as he tried to get on his feet before the android could reach but he was unlucky , but the android was fast to reach him and pinned him to the floor. He tried to shake himself free, but the android’s grip was firm and strong. 

To Gavin’s horror, the android pulled out the knife that he was examining earlier. He doesn’t want know what the android was going to do with it. 

"P-put that down! What the fuck!" 

He was ignored and then stabbed by the android. Gavin let out a scream, as pain shot through him. 

The android did not stop there, oh no, he tried to pull out the knife, probably to attempt to stab him again. Thinking quick, Gavin pulled himself up and kicked the android on the face, as hard as he can manage. That sent more pain through him, as the knife is till in his flesh, and even more when the android held onto it and pulled it slightly as he fell backwards.  
At this point Gavin’s as bleeding heavily, as he got to his feet and made his way to the door. He wouldn’t be able to get far before the android—that wasn’t Nines mind you—find him and end him. He was tired, hurt and barely able to stay conscious. His vision was blurry, as he stood. He turned to look at the android midway to see the android waking calmly toward him, LED Still flashing red, it looked even brighter in the dim room.

He is dead, he is going to die today and he wouldn’t be able to see Nines’ smile again, or his beautiful gray eyes or he in his arms.. Will he be able to bring his Nines back? 

How did he let this happen.. Before he finishes his thought, everything went black. 

When Gavin fainted, something inside him managed to get rid of the virus. Hank and Connor found him, it seems that Connor managed to get rid of the virus as well. Hank yelled at Nines to call the ambulance which he obligated to do. His stress levels were extremely high. 

———

When Gavin opened his eyes again, he immediately recognized the smell. He was in a hospital. It took him a moment to remember what have happened. He scanned the room, and paused when he saw the tall android standing right in front of him, he was checked the LED, which spinning red, but as bright, still red.

"Fuck!" He tried to move, but there were too many wires attached to him. The android hurried to his side, and pushed him down rather gently..? 

"Stay down! you need to rest, Gavin." The android said softly, so softly.

"Nines?" He asked, bewildered. Was it really him? Is Nines back?

"Yes.. I.." Nines started, but did not know how to even comprehend an apology, one that could excuse what he did. 

Without a warning, Gavin pulled Nines into a tight hug. 

"Nines!" Gavin beamed. He’s glad Nines’ back. His LED was red because he was worried, not because he was brainwashed. Oh thank god. 

"I hurt you.. I stabbed you.. that wasn’t.. I didn’t mean.." 

"Hush! I know that wasn’t you." Gavin reassured, "You were mind controlled or something because of that virus. You’re back! You’re here! Fuck, I thought I lost you.." 

"I thought I lost you!" Nines said shakily, "That virus got into my system, and took control. I had one objective which was to kill, and.. and I almost killed you.." 

"But you didn’t." Gavin said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I almost did Gavin! I’m dangerous.” 

"Connor almost killed Hank, do you think he’s dangerous? This virus is gone right? So you’ll be okay." 

"But Gavin.." He almost lost him and that scared him so much.

"No, this wasn’t your fault, and I don’t blame you! I will find whoever made this virus and give him a piece of my mind. A piece of my fist too!"

Nines laughed, he actually laughed, which made Gavin feel warm and bubbly.  
His LED is spinning yellow, and slowly back to calm blue and Gavin calmed him down. 

"Are you feeling better now?" 

"I should be asking you that, you are the one who is literally in a hospital bed." They bought laughed, and Nines couldn’t be more relieved. 

————

 

Hank and Connor came for a visit, and Connor insisted on being a ‘get well soon’ balloon. He said that it was a human traditional bring people gifts when they are in the hospital, and Hank went along with it, so he too brought something, a box of chocolate that they can all eat later. 

 

Both Nines and Connor were examined in Cyberlife, to be certain that the virus has indeed gotten rid of. They were told that they both were virus free and have also gotten a little upgrade, an antivirus, which will make sure no virus wiggle itself into their program again.


End file.
